Un momento a solas con ella
by J0r
Summary: Ginny no es sólo un trasero bonito, una cara de diosa y unos ojos de terciopelo, ella es ardiente como su cabello y libre como el viento, vuela junto a mí cruzando el cielo, como si todo desapareciera. Regalo para Bita y Karla.


Disclaimer, Harry Potter no es mío, si lo fuera ahora mismo estaría casada con él =)

**Un momento a solas con ella.**

No es que fuese un pervertido, eso prefiero dejarlo para otras personas; al fin y al cabo no hago cosas raras cuando nadie me ve, y no miro de forma lasciva a toda chica que pasa y que tenga un pecho y un trasero apetecible.

Vamos, sólo miro a una mujer y con eso me alcanza y me sobra.

Y ese es el problema…

Que sobra demasiado y es algo que me está matando.

Ella es mi novia, no puedo quejarme, sé que me ama y daría todo por mi, su familia me adora así como yo a ellos y su hermano es mi mejor amigo. Pero hay momentos en donde quisiera olvidarme de todo y sólo centrarme en ella y en mi y en lo que nos pasa.

Mucho nos pasa.

No es tan fácil ser el novio de Ginny Weasley siendo Harry Potter. Hay muchos factores que nos juegan en contra, y no hablo de cosas a nivel sentimental ni nada por el estilo, que eso quede claro. Cariño entre nosotros hay de sobra. El problema aquí es estar juntos, totalmente a solas.

O sea, quiero mucho a mis amigos y ni hablar de su familia, cuando ella está de vacaciones son contadas las veces que podemos estar solos y eso solo se resume a unos pocos minutos, porque siendo una familia tan numerosa, es normal que antes de pronunciar "Quidditch" haya alguien interrumpiéndonos.

Y ni hablar de si salimos a pasear por algún lado, todo lo que sea mágico está descartado, no podemos caminar de la mano sin que alguien nos pare a sacarnos una foto o que alguna persona me quiera dar la mano, no es que me queje, me gusta recibir el cariño de la gente y sus palabras de aprecio, pero todo tiene su momento, y cuando yo quiero aprovechar para estar con Ginny, resulta que no puedo, a veces resulta un molesto fastidio.

Por supuesto, para empeorar la situación, que siempre tiende a ser más grave, ella aún está en la escuela, y le espera un largo medio año allí dentro antes de estar libre. Peor suerte no puedo tener.

La cosa es así, yo Harry Potter, dieciocho años, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes estoy de novio con Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, diecisiete años una hermosa pelirroja de ojos color chocolate. La he visto por última vez hace una semana, las vacaciones de Navidad se pasaron volando y casi ni pude pasar tiempo junto a ella, es como si las horas se esfumaran como humo en el aire, un fiasco…

Como he comentado anteriormente, nuestro tiempo juntos es muy escaso, pero en estas vacaciones ha disminuido a un valor casi inhumano. Porque puedo entender que fueran muchos festejando la Navidad en la casa, al fin y al cabo a pesar de toda la pena vivida, era la primera Navidad que teníamos completamente libres. Pero de ahí a solo poder besarla en el momento en que intercambiamos regalos fue demasiado. Y para peor, yo tuve que ir a una de esas misiones molestas que te corta todo a mitad de camino.

Todo hubiese estado bien si la noche anterior a esa bendita misión (nótese el sarcasmo), ella se hubiese quedado tranquila durmiendo en su cama. No es que me molestara que se inmiscuyera en el cuarto que compartía con Ron, pues mi amigo estaba haciendo algo más interesante con Hermione en algún lado de la casa. Pero de ahí a besarme como lo hizo y haberme abrazado como me abrazó…

¡Merlín!

Ginny quiere matarme.

Es claro eso, si Voldemort no tiró de mis piernas con él, ella lo hará con sus besos.

¡Deben estar prohibidos!

Porque ella es cruel, es mujer… las mujeres deben ser así siempre, pero siendo Ginny esa mujer, estoy seguro que esa actitud se multiplica al triple.

Una cosa es besarnos con desenfreno como solemos hacer cuando estamos solos sentados contra el tronco de un árbol o a escondidas de su hermano; pero otra cosa muy diferente es hacerlo estando solos, en una habitación a oscuras, con un simple pijama de invierno que tenía menos de invierno que yo de Malfoy, sobre una cama. No olviden estando yo junto a ella, o mejor dicho, ella sobre mi, apretando sus senos contra mi pecho y enroscando sus piernas con las mías.

¿He dicho lo bien que huele su cabello?

Pues ya lo saben, es tan condenadamente adictivo que llegado un punto siento como se me hace agua la boca de solo pensarlo. Y ni hablar cuando lo siento en su cuello, con el calor que caracteriza su tibia piel encendida por mis besos.

Pero basta, ya parezco idiota hablando de estas cosas, Ron, si supiera lo que pienso, se reiría de mí, y luego me pegaría al darse cuenta (tarde, por supuesto) de que mis pensamientos hacia su hermana no son nada castos.

¿Dónde estoy ahora? Estoy a punto de aparecerme en Hogsmeade, este sábado tienen salida al pueblo aunque suene increíble, nosotros jamás tuvimos tantos beneficios luego de la Navidad, imagino será por la inminente tranquilidad que hay ahora.

Yendo al caso que nos incumbe, Ginny me pidió que la esperara en la casa de los gritos, y hacia allí estoy yendo ahora. Ella está preciosa de espalda envuelta en aquella abrigada capa con un gracioso gorro cubriéndole las orejas del frío.

La abrazo por la espalda como a ella le gusta y le besó la mejilla. Ella me mira con los ojos brillantes y tira de mi mano.

- ¡Que frío que hace!- me dice abrazándome bien fuerte, se sostiene de mis brazos y se pone en puntas de pie para besarme. Yo la evado, siempre me gusta disfrutar de algunos juegos previos antes de comerle la boca. Ella sin embargo, con algo de brusquedad, me toma del cuello y me obliga a bajar la cabeza, con sus labios se adueña de los míos y me besa como me gusta, con suavidad, con dulzura, con pasión y poca cordura.

Yo cierro los ojos apretando su menuda espalda, y casi sin darme cuenta ella nos hace aparecer en un lugar distinto, en donde una pequeña chimenea y unos cuantos almohadones decoraban la escena.

- Felices siete meses, Harry- susurra sobre mis labios separándose un poco.

- ¿No eran menos?

- Recuerda el mes que estuvimos juntos antes de separarnos- nuevamente tiró de mi mano y me obligó a sentarme en uno de esos enormes cojines, recién ahí me di cuenta de la mullida alfombra que cubría nuestros pies y de la enorme tableta de chocolate que había sobre un plato.

- ¿Tu has preparado esto?

- Hermione me ha ayudado un poco, yo no conocía este lugar- Ginny me sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo y yo solo atiné a tomarla por los brazos y besarla como hace meses deseaba. Al fin y al cabo los dos estábamos solos, solos junto al fuego y a esa tableta de chocolate.

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte- gemí en su oído antes de separarnos, ella me sonrió enigmáticamente y me pasó una taza, yo miré un momento su interior vacío, pero luego se hizo la magia, un humeante y apetecible café la llenó al igual que sucedía lo mismo con la que tenía Ginny.

- Quería aprovechar a estar contigo, ahora comienzan los EXTASIS y sabes que Hermione me tendrá atada con una cadena a la mesa de la biblioteca- sopló suavemente su bebida mirando el fuego, yo sólo pudo sonreír asintiendo-. ¿Qué tal fue la misión?

- No hablemos de la misión- le dije de golpe, no me importó dejar el apetecible café a un lado al igual que la taza de ella; tan sólo me importaba que ella estaba a mi lado, como hace tiempo que no lo estaba.

- ¿Te he dicho que te ves sexy con ese nuevo corte de cabello?

- Me lo han dicho muchas chicas- sé que no debería haber revelado eso, mi cabeza siente el golpe.

- A muchos les gusta mi trasero- me dijo dando en el clavo, ella sabía como hacerme enojar.

- ¿Cómo que tu trasero?

- No puedo evitar que lo miren, no puedo sacármelo para caminar- acotó ella mirándome con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Y tú como sabes que te miran el trasero?

- Porque he sido la ganadora de un concurso que organizaron los chicos de Gryffindor, "elige a la leona más linda y describe su mejor cualidad"- me sonrió con esa sonrisa encantadora que siempre me compraba.

- Yo no lo puedo creer…- ¿Ofendido? Era poco decir… ¿Era necesario recalcar que Ginny es mi novia?

- ¿Estás enojado?

- ¿Tu qué crees?

- Que no deberías estarlo- ella se acomodó sobre mi sentándose entre mis piernas-. ¿No estás muy abrigado?- me preguntó quitándome la bufanda y bajando el cierre de mi abrigo.

- ¿Por qué no debería estar enojado?- le preguntó sintiendo el mudo placer de sostenerla por su pequeña cintura.

- Porque luego de elegirme como la leona más linda me hicieron decir unas palabras- respondió ella quitando la camisa de dentro de mi pantalón, el calor en la habitación estaba aumentando, o bien era que la chimenea estaba muy cargada, o era que mi temperatura ascendía.

- ¿Y tú que dijiste?- le pregunté ayudándola a quitarse el abrigo y sacándole por la cabeza la gruesa polera que ocultaba su remera de tiritas.

- Que estaba agradecida por el honor, pero que mi trasero era sólo tuyo- me sonrió al sentir mis manos acariciando la piel de su espalda.

- Eso es algo que les debe quedar claro- Ginny se acomodó más sobre mi cuerpo y con sus manos rozó mi vientre debajo de la camisa.

Yo en un impulso, como los que solía tener con ella, la atrapé por la cintura y la obligué a acercarse más a mi, como si eso fuera posible. Mis manos bajaron a aquel lugar de su anatomía por el cual la habían premiado; al fin y al cabo no podía culpar a los Gryffindor por tener semejante ejemplar en su casa, en todo caso debería pegarme yo mismo por haber decidido dejarla ir sola a ese colegio lleno de buitres.

El mejor ejemplar, como si ella fuera una muñeca de una tienda. Que ironía, tanto tiempo sin verla y haberme perdido de esto, de sus labios contra mi cuello y de sus manos como libélulas volando entre mi ropa, acariciando y apretando, gimiendo mi nombre en mi oído mientras mis dedos hacían magia sobre su piel.

Ginny no es sólo un trasero bonito, una cara de diosa y unos ojos de terciopelo, ella es ardiente como su cabello y libre como el viento, vuela junto a mí cruzando el cielo y puede hacerme sentir el único a su lado, como si todo desapareciera.

Sus manos deberían ser un pecado y esa cosa que hace con sus labios sobre los míos debería ser un sacrilegio.

Ahora díganme, ¿es posible que me entiendan? ¿Acaso yo soy el problema o lo es ella?

No es normal que con solo imaginarla todo a mi alrededor se ponga en alerta, y no es posible que con solo besarla todo se esfume. Ella es la bruja que tiene la culpa, ella o sus padres por hacerla tan linda, tan simpática, tan divertida…

Merlín que estoy perdido, si Ron me viera… menos mal que este es un momento a solas con ella.

* * *

¿Qué es? no lo sé, un momento en donde la concentración para el estudio no estaba conmigo y las charlas por twitter con Karla y Bita estaban a mil. Las adoro chicas, esto es para ustedes.

Ya saben, dejen sus comenatios, me hacen muy feliz.

Los quiero, Jor.


End file.
